Let Me Hold You Close
by pleasenomorefeels
Summary: So a witch puts Sam into heat, and well, if Dean's the only one around to help him through it, its not like either of them really care, (at all).


It's three o'clock in the morning and Dean just really wants to be asleep right now, god damn it! But no, they get into town in a rush because this witch has to be caught tonight before she does some creepy-ass ritual that's going to fuck everything up for a lot of people and there's only one room left in the first motel they find, so they take it, leave, and forget all about the fact they only have one queen sized bed to go back to. So they kill the witch before she does anything too stupid, (she did do something but it hasn't had any affect so...), luckily without a scratch between them, but it's late when they get back, and the two of them drop into opposite sides of the bed without a thought. Except yeah, there's a fucking heatwave and of course the AC's broken. So sometimes while Dean was dozing, Sammy's stripped and God it's hot in here, even without his shirt so yeah, Dean strips right down too. And he tries to go back to sleep, he truly does, but his brother's lying there next to him, all hot and sweaty and rolling around every few minutes, and Dean's not only hot and sweaty but horny too, and it's on nights like these that he finds it hardest to control himself, when he can watch Sammy sleep, watch him dream, and he knows no one can know what he feels for his little brother. But it's so fucking hard not to reach over and touch, so hard not to just reach over and tuck his brothers hair behind his ear, but Dean knows that if he gives in, he's not going to be able to close these feelings up again. And so he tries as hard as he can to go back to sleep, not that he succeeds.

Sam rolls over sleepily, and finds himself faced with Dean's chest, covered in sweat because it's bloody hot in here, and seriously has it gotten hotter since he was last awake?, looking oh so delectable and it's then that he notices the hand holding tight to his hip, (protective in a way that makes some unacknowledged purr in contentment), and Sam realises that sometime in the night one of them has managed to snuggle up to the other and somehow Sam has ended up as the little spoon. Not that he cares much, (at all really), but he knows if they wake up like this, Dean'll freak. Last time it happened was around a year ago, and Dean hadn't talked to him about anything but the job in two days. They hadn't shared a bed since then, Dean having insisted on them finding a room with a bed each, even when it wasted way too much time. So Sam knows he really should extract himself from this position but it feels so nice and safe and right, being held by his brother, even when he knows Dean is unaware of their current predicament. He is aware that nothing he wants if going to come from it, any of it, because it is so so wrong but Sam can't help but want his older brother in ways he shouldn't and because he can't help but cling at straws, he lets himself fall back to sleep, still cradled in his older brothers strong arms.

Sam has been heating up steadily and Dean's starting to get worried. He tried to remove himself from where he is wrapped around his brother, figuring the extra body heat can't be helping any, but it had elicited a truly pathetic whimper from Sam, and after that Dean couldn't bring himself to move. And anyway, it feels right here, curled around Sammy, protecting him, soothing him, even when he knows he shouldn't. But seriously, what the fuck is up with Sam? It's hot in here sure, Dean's covered in sweat but Sammy is flushed pink and he's acting like a giant heater. The only good thing at the moment is that since Dean carefully moved himself so he was spooning his brother, unable to resist the temptation, Sam's stopped rolling around all the time, and is lying placidly in his arms. Dean thought he'd been caught when Sam rolled over to face his chest, but either he wasn't actually awake, or he decided he didn't care he was being cuddled by his brother. However much he hoped it was the second option, Dean realised it was almost certainly the first. Sammy was getting to the point where Dean was sure it's no longer safe to be this damn hot, so ignoring his baby brothers whine of protest, he untangled himself from those long limbs and padded quietly to the bathroom to get some cold flannels. When he returns, it's to find Sammy curled up against the headboard, making the most adorably pathetic noises and so of course Dean immediately drops the to got and comfort his brother. He knows Sammy will tell him what's wrong when he's ready so Dean murmurs nonsense into the hair he loves so much while he waits for his brother to calm down.

"I...I woke up...and you...you were gone!" Sammy wails, attempting to bury his face even further into the crook of his brothers neck.

"Hey, Sammy, it's ok, shh, I went to go get some flannels to cool you down, it's ok, I didn't leave you..." Dean feels his brother melt against him as he carries on whispering reassurances. "

Sammy?" He gets a small inquiring sound in response and damn it should not turn him on as much as it does.

"How you feeling bro, you're still pretty hot there, you need some water or something?"

"No Dean don't go it hurts when you go no Dean no no no please don't leave me Dean please!" Sammy's breathing gets so fast and he sounds so panicked Dean immediately backtracks.

"Oh Sammy it's ok, I won't go, but are you sure you don't need something to help you cool down?" Sam sits there and fights back the thing in the back of his minds saying that, yes, there is something that'll help, and yes, Dean you can help me, that Dean can help douse the flames that are licking at his skin. He'd felt them when Dean had left him but he was still there and the flames are growing and the heat! And he can feel his resolve crumble and he begs.

"Come on Dean, touch me please, stop the fire, please, it only feels better when you're touching me, please Dean!" And because Dean is a stupid, weak willed idiot, he doesn't object to the fact his brother is only begging for him because of that fucking witch, and he gives in, worshipping Sammy with his hands, just like he's always wanted to, and God he wishes this was real, that Sammy really wanted this, but he ignores the part of his brain objecting and adds his tongue into the mix, and his brothers whimpers die down and he squirms where he's lying underneath him. But eventually the whining starts up again, punctuated by Sammy moaning 'more', 'Dean please'. And of course Dean knows what he wants, and God he wants it so much too, but it's the spell talking and he can't do that, knowing his brother doesn't want it. He tells his brother as much and through the whines and whimpers that seem to come out of Sam's mouth without him thinking about it he gasps that Dean should look in the inside pocket of his duffel.

And so he does, because he can't not listen to Sammy when he's lying under him, flushed and writhing and moaning. He finds Sam's journal, something he's been vaguely aware of for the past couple of years, but that he's never felt the urge to snoop in before. God knows Sam needs a way to deal with all the shit they've been through. Upon opening it, Dean is faced with words, pages and pages of scrawl, ranging from the neat and controlled to the loopy and desperate. The book is half filled and, flicking to the back cover, Dean sees his name, over and over again, in every handwriting imaginable. He turns back to the bed in shock, a choked 'Sammy' escaping his lips. And his brother rolls over to face him, eyes blown wide with lust, and grins at him, and says cockily,

"You gonna help me out over here?" And because Dean cannot resist his brother, he obliges.


End file.
